


Of Angels and Demons

by JeanieLee



Series: Angels, Demons, and Dark Lords [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanieLee/pseuds/JeanieLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end is nigh. The apocalypse has begun. But they will not let the world end without a fight.<br/><i>Sequel to Of Demons and Dark Lords</i><br/>2013 Best Sequel Golden Snitch Winner</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yups! It’s time for the sequel! Obviously, this story is also a crossover with Supernatural. If you have never seen the show, I highly recommend it. Reading of the pervious story is advised. This story is set after season fives My Bloody Valentine, (since after that episode is where the plot bunny began) will run parallel for a few episodes and diverge completely at Point of No Return. Though there are spoilers for all of season five. 
> 
> Like with the previous story, there will be a cast list at the beginning of every chapter, giving faces to the original characters of that are in the chapter (Besides Sam and Dean of course, since they are canon characters). Also, the recommended music to listen to while reading this chapter is Sentinel Prime from Transformers: Dark of the Moon – The Score by Steve Jablonsky. 
> 
> Caitlyn Davis -- Megan Fox

It was all too much like the last time. Sam’s screaming and pleading echoing through his head. Nursing a bottle and trying to shut it all out. Though things were different this time around. Sam had gone into the panic room to detox of his own free will, not because Dean and Bobby had tricked him into it in an effort to get him off of the demon blood that Ruby had gotten him addicted to. And they were only in this position again because of Famine. His power had gotten to everyone in the town, even Cas. The angel had lost count of the burgers he had eaten and then went nuts when Famine gave him a tray of raw hamburger to distract him. Everyone except him, that is. Because he was apparently dead inside. 

Dean took another drink as Sam yelled and begged to be let out of the panic room in Bobby’s basement. To get away from the things that he was seeing that were not real, away from what the demon blood in his system was making him see. 

“That's not him in there. Not really,” Castiel said from where he stood beside the door of the panic room. 

“I know,” Dean replied, trying to keep out Sam’s screams. 

“Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he'll be-“

“Listen, I just, uh...I just need to get some air,” Dean said, cutting off the angel. He pushed away from the beam he was leaning against in the basement and walked up the stairs. He felt Bobby’s eyes on him from the living room as he emerged from the basement, but opened the back door and walked out of the house without ever looking toward the older hunter. 

He walked through the scrap yard, over to where the Impala sat. The ground was damp and the air moist. But Dean did not notice. All he could hear was Sam yelling to be let out of the panic room and Famine telling him that he was dead inside, which is why he was not affected by the horsemen’s power. The only one not affected. I can see how broken you are, how defeated. You can't win, and you know it. But you just keep fighting. Just... keep going through the motions. You're already...dead.

He lifted the bottle in his hand, but he could not drink it. It would not help his problem. Maybe Famine was right. Maybe he was dead inside. He looked up at the moon, high up in the sky with clouds floating across it. 

"Please… I can't,” he broke off, his voice breaking and his eyes burning. “I need some help. Please?”

Something wet trickled down his cheek and his sniffed. He continued to look up at the sky, waiting. Waiting for something, anything that would help them. They were fighting the devil, and losing. Ellen and Jo were gone. All that was left fighting was him, Sam, Bobby, and Cas. Bobby was now in a wheelchair and Cas was cut off from heaven and its power.

“Hey Dean,” said a soft, familiar female voice from the other side of the Impala. Dean turned to see a woman with dark brown, almost black hair smiling at him softly. Her pale blue eyes that had been icy when they had first met now had warmth to them. 

“Caitlyn,” he said, staring at the woman. It had been two years since he and Sam had seen her and her siblings. A witch that got her power not from demons, but from something in her very blood. The last time they had seen her, she had been getting over being possessed by Lilith. And she had caught him having a chick flick moment. He cleared his throat. “Looking good.”

Her smile widened and she let out a soft laugh as she walked around to the front of the Impala. “Thanks,” she said, leaning against the hood of the black car. “Bobby called us. Thought you could use some help.”

Dean walked over and leaned against the Impala beside her with a heavy sigh. “Yeah.”

Caitlyn was quiet for a moment, looking up at the night sky. “Bobby told us what happened tonight,” she said, looking back toward him. 

Dean said nothing but could feel Caitlyn’s gaze. They had taken out Famine, but it had not been easy. Sam was drying out from the demon blood, Cas probably had indigestion from all the hamburgers he had eaten, and he was apparently dead inside. A great big, black nothing. An empty whole that seemed to grow larger every second.

“That’s not true, you know.”

Dean looked over at Caitlyn, frowning slightly. “What’s not true?” he asked. 

Her pale blue eyes bored into him. “You’re not dead inside.”

Dean stared at her. How had she known that? “How-“

“It doesn’t matter how I know,” she said, cutting him off. She pushed away from the front of the Impala and moved over to stand before him. “What matters is that you believe the lie that Famine told you. It’s not true, and it never will be. He told you that to throw you off balance. He did not affect you because what you desire, he cannot give you in any way, shape, or form.”

Dean glanced away from her, clearing his throat. “And what’s that?”

She smiled. “Love. And not the kind that cherubim specialize in. The bond between family that Famine will never be able to give,” she told him. She then reached up and placed her right hand on his cheek. It was soft and warm against his skin and smelled sweet. “You are not dead inside, Dean. You are not broken and going through the motions. What’s inside you is not a great black abyss, but bright and warm. Not dead. Never dead.”

Dean closed his eyes, trying to believe her words but being unable to. He felt her remove her hand from his cheek. He opened his eyes, only for them to widen. She was no longer standing in front of him. He glanced around. There was no sign of Caitlyn Davis anywhere. 

“Dean.”

He turned to see Castiel standing before him, his blue eyes wide. “Who were you just talking to?”

Dean glanced around for Caitlyn one last time, but it was as if she was never there. “Caitlyn. Said Bobby called them.”

Castiel frowned. “Dean, none of the Davis siblings have been here in two years.”

Dean stared at the angel. “Then who the hell was I just talking to?”

The angel reached into the pocket of his tan trench coat and pulled out an amulet. Dean’s amulet. The amulet Sam had given him for Christmas when they were kids and that he let Castiel borrow just after Lucifer was released because it was supposed to burn in the presence of God, the only one that could help them now. “Dean, the amulet burned.”

Dean’s eyes widened. If that amulet burned, then God had been nearby. Caitlyn had never been here at all. It was something else, or someone else. “Are you saying I just talked to God?”

Castiel glanced around the junkyard before looking back toward Dean. “I believe you did.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley Davis -- Hayden Christensen  
> Caitlyn Davis -- Megan Fox  
> Abigail ‘Abby’ Davis -- Ellen Page

Dean just stared at the angel. Caitlyn had never been there and Castiel believed that he had just spoken to God. Anna had told him once that only four angels had looked upon the face of God, but what if that wasn’t true? What if more had and they had just never known it. God was supposed to be all powerful, who’s to say he was not able to change his appearance. But if he could, why show up in the appearance of Caitlyn?

He had been thinking of how they had lost so many and that those left fighting were getting weak. But the Davis’s weren’t fighting, not yet. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell phone.

“Dean?” he heard Castiel ask. He looked up after he had selected the number he wanted and lifted the phone to his ear.

“Caitlyn – God - just dropped the hint of who can help us,” he replied as he listened to the phone ring for the second time. 

One the third ring, the phone was picked up and a groggy voice was heard on the other end. “Hello?”

“Sorry to wake you, Riley-“

“Wha-Dean? Dean Winchester?” 

“Do you know another Dean?”

A pause. “I think the head in Nebraska is named Dean, but I know for a fact he doesn’t have a cell phone.”

Dean sighed. “Look, I know it’s the middle of the night and it’s been two years-“

“Where are you guys?” he asked, cutting Dean off.

“Bobby’s place,” he replied.

“Let me wake up the girls. We’ll be there in about half an hour,” Riley responded before the dial tone filled Dean’s ear. 

*****

 

Half an hour later, Dean sat on the couch in Bobby’s living room while Bobby had rolled his chair up to the desk. Castiel stood in the doorway to the room that led out to the hallway. Even from here, Sam’s screams could be heard. Bobby had been stunned to hear about what had happened outside, but approved of the idea of calling in the Davis siblings. Dean knew when they had arrived just by watching Castiel. The angel turned toward the door when Dean thought he had heard several soft ‘pop’s outside. A few seconds later the doorbell rang.

Dean got up from the couch, walked past Castiel, and to the front door. He pulled it open and all three surviving Davis siblings stood on the porch. Riley’s hair appeared to be a little longer, but the man looked pretty much the same. Abigail stood beside him. Her brown hair was shorter than it used to be, but not as short as her now deceased twin had kept it. 

On his other side stood Caitlyn, looking the same as she had when he had thought that he had seen her an hour ago. Though instead of smiling, she had her arms crossed over her chest. “You just gonna let us stand out here all night, or are you going to let us in and explain why we had to come over here at two thirty in the morning?”

Dean stepped back to let them in. “You could have just come later.”

“You call me after two years of nothing, in the middle of the night, kind of figured it was important,” Riley said as he followed his sisters into the house. Dean closed the door and led the way to the living room. Though turned back when he realized they had not entered the room. Instead they stood in the hallway staring at Castiel, who stared back at them. 

“Meet Castiel,” Dean said as he stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. “And you already know Bobby.”

“So you’re the angel he talked ab-“ Abby cut off when she heard screaming. She frowned slightly before looking at Dean. “Is that Sam?”

Dean glanced over at Bobby before nodding. “Yeah.”

“You kids might as well make yourself comfortable,” Bobby said, rolling out from under the desk and facing them in his chair. 

All three Davis siblings looked shocked to see him in a wheelchair. Riley gestured to the chair and looked toward Dean. “When did that happen?”

“Bobby wrestled control of his body away from the demon he was possessed by and stabbed himself instead of Dean.”

Three heads turned toward the angel as he spoke for the first time since they had arrived. Caitlyn then looked toward Bobby. “You can overcome a demon?”

“It was a simple black eyed demon,” Castiel responded, causing her to look back toward the blue eyed angel. “Nowhere near as powerful as Lilith was.”

“’Was?’” Riley repeated.

“So that bitch is dead?” Caitlyn asked, glancing over at Dean. He met her gaze and nodded.

Riley glanced between the two hunters and the angel. “So if Lilith isn’t the reason you called us, what is?” 

“Lilith was the final seal and Sam killed her,” Castiel stated.

It took a few seconds for this to be processed, but Dean was able to tell the second they all processed what Castiel had just told them. Three pairs of eyes went wide. 

“Oh shit,” Abby muttered.

“Lucifer. You need our help fighting the devil?” Riley asked, his expression showing his shock and disbelief. 

“We’re running low on allies,” Bobby said. “We could use all the help we can get.”

Riley looked at Bobby thoughtfully, his eyes lingering on the chair. Though he tore his eyes away from the older man when Castiel spoke again. “Lucifer will destroy the human race. He never cared for humans, nor did he approve of our Father’s decision to give some a power that created the Wizarding World as you know it.”

“So he basically wants to destroy the world,” Abby stated. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “When will the bad guys pick something more original.”

Caitlyn and Riley glanced at each other before looking toward their sister. “Except Lucifer is, well, Lucifer,” Riley said. “Not some wizard that got too big for his britches.”

Abby rolled her eyes again and walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. “Okay, so we’re dealing with Lucifer and the bitch that possessed Caitlyn and killed Libby is dead. Yet you have not explained why the hell Sam is somewhere in this house screaming like he’s being murdered.”

“Kids down in the panic room in the basement drying out,” Bobby replied.

“Drying out?” Riley asked as Caitlyn crossed the room and sat down beside Abby. “Like alcohol?” 

“Demon blood,” said Castiel. Riley, Caitlyn, and Abby looked toward the angel.

“Courtesy of Ruby,” Dean added. “It gave him power and that bitch got him addicted to it. He got clean and was fine until we ran into Famine.”

“’Famine?’” Caitlyn repeated. “So we’re dealing with Lucifer and the four Horsemen.”

“And we got heaven on our asses as well,” Bobby added. 

Caitlyn and Riley glanced at each other. “What the hell did you guys do?”

“Simple. They want the apocalypse to happen and we don’t,” Dean said. “And Sam and I are the vessels for Michael and Lucifer. But unlike demons, angels need permission to take over someone.”

“So this time we’re fighting heaven and hell?” Riley asked. Bobby nodded. The Auror sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Lovely.”

“Where is God in all this?” Abby asked, glancing around the room from where she sat beside Caitlyn on the couch. 

“We don’t know,” Castiel replied. “It seems he left heaven years ago.”

Caitlyn and Riley both had open mouths as they processed this. Abby stared at the angel. “So God leaves for vacation and the angels decided to throw an apocalypse in his absence?”

Bobby nodded. “Pretty much.”

“But he may not be completely out of the loop,” Dean added. 

Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out an amulet on a black cord. Dean had given it to him just after Lucifer had risen, which had been given to him by Sam when they had been children, and it apparently burned in the presence of God. “This amulet burns in God’s presence, and less than an hour ago, it burned.”

“God was here? Why didn’t he help?” Abby asked.

Castiel studied her for a moment before looking toward Dean. “He did.”

Dean saw three heads turn toward him. “I was outside getting some air, and I thought I was talking to you,” he said, looking at Caitlyn. The young women’s blue eyes went wide and her mouth fell open slightly. 

“So you talked to God, who looked like my sister?” Abby asked, looking between Dean and Caitlyn. “Why?”

“He was giving you a hint,” Riley stated. Dean looked toward the Auror. “Telling you to call us for help.”

“Sure seems that way,” Bobby said. 

Dean turned his gaze back to Caitlyn, who was looking down at the floor deep in thought. Of the three surviving Davis siblings, why had God taken on her appearance? He could have come as Riley or even Abby? So why had he come as Caitlyn? 

He watched as the women’s eyes widened slightly and she looked toward her brother. The beginnings of a smirk were playing at her lips. “Riley, I got an idea.”

“What?” he asked as she stood from the couch, pulling Abby up with her. 

“Wha-Caitlyn?”

“We got to go,” was all that she said as she walked across the room. “We need to figure out if this is going to work?”

“If what is going to work?” Dean asked as the siblings moved toward the front door of the house. He glanced toward Bobby, who shrugged before moving past Castiel and out into the hall. The Davis’s were already at the door and stepping outside. “What’s the idea?”

She grinned. “You’ll see,” she said before she disappeared with a ‘pop.’ Riley and Abby exchanged a look before disappearing as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley Davis -- Hayden Christensen  
> Caitlyn Davis -- Megan Fox  
> Abigail ‘Abby’ Davis -- Ellen Page
> 
> Alexander Chase -- Gerard Butler  
> Nicole Myers -- Maggie Q

“Okay, what the hell is this idea of yours?” Riley asked as soon as he had appeared on the front porch of their home in Texas. 

Caitlyn looked back from where she was unlocking the door to see both him and Abby staring at her. “I’ll tell you inside,” she said as the door unlocked and she pushed it open, stepping into the house. 

She went about turning lights back on as her siblings followed her in. There was no need for them to be quiet since their father had returned to his ship a few days prior. He had come home for a few days to celebrate her twenty-ninth birthday.

Once the living room was lit up, she turned around to see her siblings standing before the front door, watching her. Abby put a hand on her hip. “Okay, spill.”

“Okay, so they said they are running low on allies,” she began. The idea had formed in her head after Dean had told her about the visit from God and the wheels had quickly begun turning. She was sure that this could work. It was why God appeared as her, she just knew it. “We’re going to raise an army of witches and wizards to help them fight the devil.”

They just stared at her with raised eyebrows. She groaned and leaned her head back in frustration. Her gut told her that this could work. “Oh come on,” she said as she looked back toward her siblings. “This could work. We have some of the brightest minds in the world only a phone call away, so let’s take advantage of that.”

Abby looked at her as if she had grown a second head while Riley looked thoughtful. Abby apparently caught the look on their brother’s face and gaped at him. “You can’t be considering this! You want to fight the devil?”

“They already are,” he responded, looking over at Abby. She did a good impression of a fish as Riley looked toward Caitlyn. “If we pull Bobby in on this, since he seems to be the go to guy in the Hunter world, I think it could work.”

Abby looked between them. “This is insane!”

“It could work! I know it,” Caitlyn said. “It’s why God appeared to Dean as me, because he knew that I would think of this.”

Abby blinked at her sister as Riley smiled at Caitlyn. “You seem really sure about this.”

Caitlyn smiled. “It’s the surest I’ve been about anything in a long time.”

“Well, I’m in,” Riley said, causing her smile to widen.

Abby looked between them before heaving a heavy sigh. “I think you’re both nuts, but I’m in too. Like hell I’m gonna let you do something this insane alone.”

Caitlyn laughed and Riley chuckled. “Well, we can start this recruiting thing later, after we’ve gotten a few more hours sleep.”

*****

 

Later that day, after having a few hours sleep, the three sibling’s floo’d to the Texas Authority of Magic. Caitlyn was the first out of the fireplace and stepped aside as she waited for her brother and sister. Her stomach was in knots due to anticipation. She knew her idea could work. They just had to run it by Alex first before going about contacting other Authorities and Ministries of Magic around the world. Unlike when Riley and Abby had helped the Winchesters when she had been possessed, they were going the official route. Besides, some of the bright minds she was thinking of contacting for help were higher ups in the Wizarding World.

Once her siblings were with her, Caitlyn led the way across the lobby. They passed the Welcome Desk, behind with Brooke stood and waved to them as they passed. She led the way down the hallway that was lined with administrative offices, with the door to the governor’s office at the end. Two bodyguards stood before the doors, which the three Davis siblings stopped before. 

“Riley, Caitlyn, and Abby Davis here to request a meeting with the Governor this morning,” Riley said, stepping forward from his place on Caitlyn’s right. 

The guard on the left pulled out his wand and waved it over them for a few seconds. He then nodded and pocketed his wand. With one hand, he pushed open the door. “You’re clear.”

“Thank you,” Riley responded before leading the way into the room, Caitlyn and Abby a few steps behind him. 

Nicole Myers looked up from her work as they entered and smiled at them. “Good morning, Davis’s. What can I do for you?”

“We need to see Alex,” Caitlyn said as she stopped beside her brother, the door closing behind them.

Nicole looked down at her desk and pulled a planner from the side. Her glasses began to slid down her nose, but she pushed them put after a few seconds. “Hmm. He has a meeting in half an hour,” she said as she looked up from her planner, the corners of her mouth turned upward. “But I should be able to squeeze you in right now.”

Caitlyn smiled at the secretary. “That would be great. We just need to talk to him real quick.”

With a nod, Nicole pushed her chair away from the desk and stood. She walked to the doors behind the desk and knocked on them before pushing the door open and peaking inside. “Sir, the Davis’s are here to see you. Seems urgent.”

“Right. Send them in,” they heard Alex reply. 

Caitlyn’s smile widened as Nicole pulled her head back out and opened the door fully as she turned to the siblings. “Go on in.”

“Thanks, Nicole,” she said as she passed the woman and walked into the office. The room had not changed much since the last time she had entered it two years prior, after she had been freed from possession. That day had also been the last time they had seen or heard from the Winchesters until that morning.

As the three crossed the room, Alex sat behind his desk watching their approach. He stood as the three of them stopped before the desk. “Riley, Caitlyn, Abby. What can I do for you?’

“Thank you for seeing us, sir,” Riley responded. “We got a call from the Winchesters early this morning.”

Alex blinked before tilting his head to the side slightly, his expression curious. “What about?” he asked as he gestured to the chairs before the desk. He then sit back down in his own.

“Well, they need help and are running short on allies,” Caitlyn replied as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

“What exactly are they facing?” the governor asked, steepling his fingers before him on the desk.

Beside her, Riley sighed. “They’re up against the devil.”

He sat there for a moment, blinking as he processed this. “Okay,” he said slowly. “I can see why they would need allies.”

“And I have an idea that I think can give them that,” Caitlyn said.

Alex smiled as he looked at Caitlyn. “I’m listening.”

*****

 

“So she got an idea and they just left?”

“Pretty much,” Dean replied as he leaned against the doorway to Bobby’s kitchen. 

Sam sat on the couch, extremely tired but no longer hallucinating due to the demon blood. It had taken three days for all the blood to leave his system. He sat forward on the couch, leaning on his knees as Bobby and Dean had filled him in on the Davis’s visit and the apparent appearance of God masquerading as Caitlyn. The younger Winchester had been shocked to hear that bit of information.

Cass had left the day before, though he said nothing about where he had been going. They would probably head back on the road within a day or so, once the bags and dark circles disappeared from under Sam’s eyes. 

“And she said nothing about what this idea was?” Sam asked.

“No, she told us this brilliant idea and we’re just not telling you,” Bobby said sarcastically. His chair was wheeled up to the desk. “Idjit.”

Sam smiled at Bobby before looking over at his brother. “Any idea what the idea might be?”

Dean took a drink of the beer in his hand before shaking his head. “Not a clue.”

Sam nodded and looked away from his brother. “Maybe this idea of hers is why God showed up as her.”

“Maybe,” Dean said before taking another swig of beer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley Davis -- Hayden Christensen  
> Caitlyn Davis -- Megan Fox  
> Abigail ‘Abby’ Davis -- Ellen Page  
> Erica Landon -- Rachel Weisz

The world was a swirling mess of color and wind for a few moments until the Portkey landed. Caitlyn shook herself as she lowered her hand down to her side. The room was rather small, the walls and floor down in dark wood. Caitlyn turned toward the double doors and her eyes landed on a woman sitting at the desk before them. Her hazel eyes watched them through her glasses and a smile played at her lips. “Caitlyn Davis and Abigail Davis?”

Caitlyn nodded and walked over to the desk, her younger sister a few steps behind her. A glance at the nameplate on the desk told her that the woman’s name was Erica. “Yes, we have a meeting in fifteen minutes with Mr. Potter.”

Erica nodded a smiled. “He gave me a heads up. Just give me your Portkey and you can go head down to his office.”

“Here you go,” Abby said, stepping forward and handing the old newspaper to the woman. She then looked toward her older sister who nodded before heading for the double doors.

Caitlyn stepped out into the hall with her sister a few steps behind her. The wood paneled walls and floor continued in the hall, but on the dark blue ceiling were moving, golden symbols. Doors lined the hallway, along with enchanted windows and at the end of the hall was the lift.

Just as they stopped before the lift gates an empty one arrived. The sisters stepped into the lifted and pushed the button to have the lift head down as the gates closed. The lift stopped three levels down and the sisters stepped out on the level dedicated to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They walked down the hall and around the corner before coming to a pair of double doors. ‘AUROR HEADQUARTERS’ was on a plaque on the right-hand door.

Caitlyn pushed open the door, holding it open for her sister behind her. They walked through the room full of cubicles, the air filled with chatter and paper airplanes. A few people glanced at the sisters, but said nothing as they crossed the room and went out the door at the other side.

They walked down the hallway side by side, past numerous doors, including one labeled ‘ARCHIVES.’ A ways down the hall, they stopped before a door that had a plaque on it that said ‘HEAD AUROR.’ Caitlyn raised her hand and knocked on the door. After a second they heard, “Just a moment!”

After about a minute, they heard footsteps on the other side of the door just before it was pulled open. The man was of average height and slim build, with black hair that contrasted with his pale skin. A thin lightning bolt scar was on his forehead and bright green eyes blinked from behind his glasses, which were starting to slip down his nose.

His eyes landed on Abby and he gave her a small smile. “Hello again, Abby,” he said before turning his gaze to Caitlyn. “And you must be Caitlyn Davis.”

“Hello again, Mr. Potter,” Abby said.

Caitlyn nodded. “I am.”

“Nice to finally meet you. Anyway, come on in,” he said, stepping back from the door.

The two sisters walked past him, into the large office. The room had dark wood paneling and a large window enchanted to show a bright sunny sky. Across from the window was a plush red couch. At the far end of the room was a large fireplace with a wooden desk before it. Behind the desk was a high backed chair. On the walls were a number of photographs.

“And please, call me Harry.”

Caitlyn stopped before the desk and looked back as Harry closed the door. He then pulled out his wand and waved it. Just behind Caitlyn, two wooden chairs appeared. Low backed and with arm rests, but no cushion. Harry seemed to notice this and his shoulder’s sagged slightly. “Still can’t do chair cushions.”

Caitlyn smiled as Harry crossed the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Abby sit in one of the chairs. “Better than a lot of wooden chairs.”

Harry chuckled as he walked around the desk. Caitlyn sat down just before he did. “Thanks. Anyway, what can I do for you?”

“Do you remember the Winchesters? The two Muggles that were with Riley and I?” Abby asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

Abby looked over at Caitlyn, who caught her gaze and nodded. “They’re in deep shit and need help, and I have an idea about how to get that help.”

“Okay,” Harry said slowly. “What exactly have you lot gotten yourself into this time?”

*****

 

The house was quiet. The boys had left a week prior, once Sam was back on his feet. The angel had gone off who knows where and they still had no clue about what the Davis’s were up to. They hadn’t heard a peep from them since they had left.

Bobby was at his desk in the living room, looking through his numerous texts. There had been lightning storms in the area and sure South Dakota had plenty of storms in February, but nothing like the ones that they had been having. These were different from the normal ones.

He was looking through the Book of Revelations when the doorbell rang. The man set the book down on the desk and backed up his chair. It wasn’t the boys, he hadn’t heard the Impala pull onto the property. He maneuvered his chair out of the living room and down the hall to the front door. Through the curtain he could see a tall figure standing there, though not one that was unfamiliar. Bobby unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Riley stood on his porch, shifting back and forth on his feet. “Bobby.”

“Riley,” Bobby said. “What are you doing here?”

The Auror shifted again. “Can I come in?”

Bobby looked the kid over. He seemed nervous, and was wearing that robe thing. “You still wearing that anti-possession charm?”

Riley chuckled and reached messed with the collar of his shirt. After a second, he pulled out a small charm hanging from a black chord that protected him from possession. “No demon is getting in me.”

Bobby rolled back from the doorway to let Riley in and then closed the door behind the wizard, who walked into the living room. “So, you finally here to tell me this plan your sister’s come up with?” he asked as he wheeled into the room a few seconds behind Riley.

Riley shook his head. “Not yet. Some details are still being finalized. I came for another reason.”

The hunter raised an eyebrow. “And that reason is?”

The wizard shifted on his feet again, hesitating. “I think I know a way you can walk again.”

Whatever Bobby had been expecting the kid to say, that definitely wasn’t it. “Come again?”

“Well,” Riley began. “The Wizarding World has its own hospitals, and in some cases can heal things that Muggle hospitals can’t. St. Mungo’s in London is the best in the world and there have been cases of them healing bad spinal injuries. “

Bobby was speechless. A chance to walk again without any sort of demon deal involved? It sounded almost too good to be true. That was when the local police scanner sounded, reporting something that was definitely not normal. He moved his chair around Riley to the scanner.

“…Jones called. Said his wife just showed up.”

Yeah, definitely not normal. Ezra Jones had been dead for several years and her still living husband wasn’t one to make up something like this. He had to looked into this. He turned his chair around to face Riley. “I need to look into this, but you’re idea. I’ll do it.”

The Auror grinned and nodded. “Okay then. Just call me when this case is over and I’ll set up an appointment for you.”

Bobby nodded, but didn’t say anything. Riley left the room as Bobby headed to the bookshelf and a moment later he heard the front door open and close. A chance to walk again. The corners of his mouth turned upward as he got ready to leave his house. Right now he had a case to focus on.


End file.
